1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flush mount fishing rod holders, and, more particularly to a flush mount rod holder having tubular fishing rod holding tube adapted to be received through an opening in a panel of a watercraft, a mounting flange surrounding the top end the rod holding tube, and an upwardly extending curved attachment member on the mounting flange defining a pad eye opening therebetween for connecting a flexible tether line attached to a fishing rod supported in the holder or to other to items to prevent accidental loss of the rod or other item should it be dropped or pulled overboard or the watercraft overturns.
2. Background Art
Conventional fishing rod holders are well known for their functionality in holding most any style fishing rod and when “trolling” to attract and catch fish. Most fishing boats utilizing the trolling method have various types of fixed fishing rod holders positioned around the gunwales, the cover boards, or the top decks to hold the rods vertically upright or at angles relative to a vertical axis.
A popular type of rod holder, known as a “flush-mounted rod holder” or “flush mount rod holder” has a rod-holding tube enclosed at a lower end and a radial mounting plate or flange surrounding the open top end which is attached to a mounting surface on the watercraft such that the rod-holding tube extends downward below the mounting plate or flange and the surface to which it is attached. Some flush mount rod holders have a rod or pin that is secured transversely across the rod-holding tube at a lower end, also known as a “gimbal” that receives and engages a horizontal nock or slot at the butt end of the handle of a conventional fishing rod of the type provided with a gimbal butt end, to prevent the rod and reel from rotating relative to the rod-holding tube.
Typically, the fishing rod and reel is removed from the rod holder and held in the hands of the fisherman after a fish strikes the bait. On some occasions, should a large fish strike the bait, the rod and reel may be pulled out of the rod holder, out of the hands of the fisherman, or simply accidentally dropped overboard and irretrievably lost in the water, or if the watercraft should encounter rough water or overturn.
There several patents directed toward improvements to flush mount rod holders and patents directed toward somewhat complex apparatus for temporarily securing a fishing rod in a rod holder while fishing, during the interval between fish strikes.
Wilcox et al, U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,636, discloses a fishing rod holder having a generally annular mounting bezel which generally surrounds the mouth of a tube for receiving the butt of a fishing rod. The underside of the mounting bezel includes at least one blind hole or projecting mounting stud for receiving a fastener for securely mounting the fishing rod holder to a panel member of a marine vessel without penetrating the exposed upper surface of the mounting bezel in order to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Fecht, U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,232 discloses a fishing rod holder and clamp apparatus for temporarily securing a fishing rod in position while fishing, during the interval between fish strikes, having a fixed hollow tubular holder for the rod handle inserted in one end of the holder, the holder having an opening on the top, and having a clamp hingedly attached to one end of the opening, the clamp and opening being of a form allowing the user to secure the rod handle within the holder, by pressing down upon the clamp; and to free the rod handle from the holder by pulling up on the clamp.
Peters et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,865, discloses a two-piece rod holder assembly formed from an upper flange member securable to receiving a socket mounted beneath a gunnel surface. The upper flange has concealed fastening bosses located beneath the flange member which are used to engage fasteners that secure a backing plate that is coupled to the receiving socket. The backing plate can be attached directly to the lower surface of the gunnel (or gunwale) wherein removal of the upper flange allows for refinishing of the mounting surface and/or the upper flange, without disturbing the receiving socket mounted position. The lower end of the receiving socket may includes a stop member for engaging the butt of a fishing rod handle.
Rupp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,244, discloses an improved striking fishing rod holder for permanent installation on the cockpit gunnel or other location of a fishing boat is disclosed that enables hook-setting movement of the rod upon a fish strike of the bait trolled from the rod without removal of the rod from the holder. The holder includes a mounting plate assembly, a depending tubular member hinged to the plate assembly that swings from a troll position to a hit position and a detent assembly to releasably hold the tubular member alternatively in the troll or hit position.
Potter Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,540, discloses a striking rod holder that includes a first plate, a rod holding tube attached to the first plate, and a second plate for attaching to a surface, where the first plate pivotally attaches to the second plate. A cushion material may be positioned between the first plate and the second plate. A locking device can further be included with the striking rod holder to maintain the tube in a fixed position.
Bogar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,141, discloses fishing rod holder having a vertically elongated body defining a longitudinally extending and upwardly opening receiving socket for receiving the handle end of a fishing rod. The socket includes a long upper end portion and a relatively short lower end portion and the upper and lower end portions include corresponding transverse long X axes and short Y axes. Side walls of the socket defining the limits of the X axis of the upper end portion are downwardly divergent defining an included angle of approximately 20° and the side walls of the socket defining the X axis of the lower end portion of the socket are downwardly divergent and define an included angle of approximately 20°, the socket includes a generally circular cross-section in an interlineation zone between the upper and lower end portions of the socket. Further, the lower end portions of the socket include structure effectively blocking movement of a fishing rod handle downwardly therethrough.
Hawie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,579 discloses a multi-rod holder and alignment device which is removably-securable in non-rotating position within a conventional rod holder mounted on a boat. The device has a support stem having two or more lower alignment slots, and two or more upper rod-holder tubes which extend substantially vertically, relative to the support stem, each tube designed to receive a fishing rod handle and having alignment pins for securing the fishing rod against rotation therewithin.
Schackel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,793 discloses a pair of fishing rod holders for supporting a fishing rod in a selected orientation on a boat or other supporting surface. In each embodiment, the handle of the rod is seated in a support mounted at the upper end of an upright post, and a spring-biased keeper, mounted on the support, is movable between a first position in which it prevents removal of the fishing rod handle from its seat, and a second position in which it allows the handle to be inserted into or removed from its seat. In one embodiment the lower end of the post can be mounted in the oarlock of a boat, and in the other embodiment the post can be mounted in a boat gunnel.